


age of youth

by tennice



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dangly earrings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random Encounters, Ten has a midlife crisis, The rarepair to end all rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennice/pseuds/tennice
Summary: Ten and Changkyun both get what they want.





	age of youth

**Author's Note:**

> hello and also i'm so sorry  
> please don't ask me how or why i came up with this idea but here we are
> 
> tw for alcohol consumption and also sex while intoxicated!! don't worry there's no dubcon
> 
> if ur reading this i don't know why you're here but enjoy!!!!

Ten was really fucking glad he dyed his hair back to black two weeks ago, since the amber blonde he’d been rocking before had showed sweat far too easily, and after two hours in the crowded venue, his hair was soaked. He pushed back his bangs hoping for sexy slicked-back vibe, frowned at the disappointing results, then pulled them forward again with a shake of his wrist and huffed. It was the best his hair was going to look at this point the evening. 

It’d been a while. He still loved how packed and how  _ loud _ the show had been, how much energy the crowd radiated -- but he’d conveniently forgotten about the accompanying heat they radiated as well. The leather pants were a poor choice. God, was he trying too hard? He wiped at some stray eyeliner and then leaned closer to the mirror to hunt for crows feet, but before he could make any self-esteem shattering discoveries, another one of the bathroom patrons cleared his throat directly into his ear. Ten begrudgingly shuffled over a few inches -- the mirror had plenty of extra space over in that corner, what was this dude’s problem? -- and focused on his eyebrow crease instead. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry, I didn’t --” the throat-clearer mumbled. Or something like it, as Ten’s ears were still ringing from the show and the man’s voice was like, super deep. Ten turned his head very slightly, and a large nose stared back at him from under curtain of jet black bangs. “I just wanted to tell y-- to say that I, uh, I like your earrings. They’re super dope.”

Ten raised his eyebrows and snapped his head to face the man fully, his dangly earring swinging.

The throat-clearing nose dude smiled back dopily.

“Oh!” said Ten, blinking twice before pursing his lips into a smile as well. He raked his eyes down to the other man’s tiny, tiny mouth and back up his face as he drawled, “Thank you... very much.”

“Yeah I, uh, actually noticed you out there... Uh, like, during the concert.” Nose dude chuckled, unnecessarily. “Your style is really cool.”

Ten’s crows feet might as well have grown wings and flown away. Was this dude hitting on him? And he thought he’d lost it. Low-voice nose guy was looking at him with a very particular, hungry look mixed with something like... admiration? Regardless, it was practically a done deal. The very possibility of getting some tonight sent a red-hot singe of arousal through him. He was going to make this happen.

“Do you want to grab a drink?” Ten asked, cool as a cucumber. 

“Really?”

Ten nodded slowly, squinting. “Yeah.”

His name was Changkyun. He ordered a beer -- an IPA, _bleugh_. They both paid in cash. Ten had his elbow up on the bar, stirring his double vodka soda, his knee pressed pointedly against the outside of Changkyun’s thigh. He was not going to let this opportunity pass. And by the way Changkyun’s eyes were trained directly at Ten’s lips as he talked, the feeling was mutual. Ten made an easy, dumb joke, and Changkyun laughed, way too much. This guy was really into him, huh? He pushed the toe of his boot up along Changkyun’s ankle into the hem of his pants, grinning as he watched Changkyun gulp his beer extra hard.

This was  _ fun. _ He had almost forgotten how it felt, the thrill of the hunt and all that. It was almost midnight, a feat Ten hadn’t accomplished on a night out in nearly six months. Back in his heyday, he did this three nights a week, flitting from bar to bar and man to man like a luna moth. Now he was about to turn  _ twenty-four _ \-- he shuddered -- and the only thing scarier than his lifestyle coming to an end was the fact that it was his own doing. Too many Thursdays he simply passed on drinks and Drag Race in favor of falling asleep halfway through the episode in his own bed and checking the results on Twitter before work the next day. 

But  _ tonight _ , tonight was different. Tonight he was proving to himself that he was still young. And what better proof did he need than the eager, wanting stare of Changkyun, who sat hanging on his every word, who approached  _ him _ , who had been  _ watching _ him. To think he’d felt embarrassed, ashamed of going out on a whim by himself! He was sexy. And mysterious! People were into him.

People in this case meaning Changkyun, who was apparently still talking about the band. Ten nodded, not listening, and shot him a sultry look as he sucked on his two tiny cocktail straws. 

“Do you want to go to the bathroom?” Ten blurted, and Changkyun’s eyebrows shot up, his sentence left half-finished. Ten flashed an apologetic smile. “This drink went right through me.”

“No, yeah! Sure! Yes.” Changkyun nodded, reaching out to down his beer as Ten untangled their legs and slipped off his barstool. 

Ten guided him, hand in hand, back to the bathroom. Stuck in line across from the wide mirror, Changkyun gestured at it and joked into his ear, “Where we first met.” Ten pretended not to hear. The line moved up. 

A tall blue-haired person emerged from a stall, and the two of them moved up to the front of the line, still hand in hand. Ten dragged his thumbnail along Changkyuns knuckle, and Changkyun sucked in his breath, pressing his chest into Ten’s shoulder in response. They weren’t looking at each other, both pairs of eyes trained on the doors of the measly five stalls in the overcrowded gender-neutral bathroom, a tight feeling of  _ need _ hanging in the air.

Ten barely had a second to think before he was pulling Changkyun past the girl who just left the far stall -- oh thank  _ god _ , against the wall, that would make things a lot easier. He straddled the toilet for a brief second, pulled Changkyun into the stall, and then shoved him back against the door to close it. 

Both of his hands flew to Changkyun’s throat, cupping his jaw, and Changkyun was right there, meeting him, without hesitation, breath coming out in small huffs as each kiss was traded for another, quicker, hotter. Changkyun opened up, easy and wide, when Ten licked into his mouth, and he licked right back. Capturing his lips in another kiss, Ten bit down and tugged Changkyun back with him by the lip, until Ten was leant back, held up only by Changkyun’s hands around his waist. Changkyun let out a whine and Ten let go of his lip, gasping for breath as the arousal and vodka pumped through his head and blurred his vision. 

All he could see was Changkyun’s mouth, hanging near his own, bright pink and smiling, ready for whatever was next. Ten looked upwards to catch his breath, and Changkyun nosed along his exposed neck, not even kissing, just  _ panting _ , searching, leaning over Ten’s whole body in wait for him. He smirked down at Changkyun for a second, appreciating his eagerness, before diving right back in, head finally clear and needing more.

No sooner had Ten leaned forward for a hungry kiss than Changkyun pulled him off balance by the hips, swinging him around and shoving Ten back against the door instead. Ten grabbed at Changkyun’s nape, angling for his mouth, but Changkyun quickly attached himself to Ten’s neck, peppering his throat with licks and sloppy kisses, trying spots until he found where he could made Ten squirm. For a moment, Ten laughed, thunderstruck by the unexpected passion in this bathroom visit. And then Changkyun sucked down, sending jolts through him, and he got lost in it, gripping at Changkyun’s hair, hips bucking upwards.

Changkyun, Ten had realized by now, was quick to lend a helping hand -- or leg, as the case may be. He slipped one in between Ten’s, letting Ten rut against his thigh, and Ten yanked him up by the hair, kissing him deeply, eating Changkyun’s whimpers with relish. Ten was blissed out on the sensations, Changkyun giving him pleasure all over, one hand splayed over his lower back, another pressed behind his neck, his leg rolling upwards in time with Ten’s hips, sending hot waves ripping through his body. He slipped down to suck at Changkyun’s lower lip again, then pulled at it with his teeth. Between Ten’s thighs, Changkyun’s leg stuttered and he gripped hard at Ten’s neck, his face contorted in pleasure.

“My ex used to do that,” Changkyun said into their kiss once Ten had released him. “I love it.”

“Don’t talk,” Ten muttered.

“Okay,” Changkyun said, and Ten could hear the smile in his voice.  

They’d rolled into the corner where the tiled wall met the cool silver of the stall door, and Ten was starting to get impatient, pushing his hips against Changkyun’s with urgency, their kisses frantic but never-ending. Changkyun’s hands stayed glued to his neck, his thumbs dotingly stroking at Ten’s throat. It seemed like he might be there to stay. Ten flattened his hand against Changkyun’s invitingly soft belly, and the moan that fell between their mouths egged him on.

Taking a page from Changkyun’s book, Ten rolled him flat against the tile, and dragged his tongue along Changkyun’s jaw while he snaked his hand further down, grinding against Changkyun’s dick.

“Can I?” he breathed into Changkyun’s milky neck.

“ _ Please,  _ yes.” Changkyun gasped. His eyes were shut tight, looking up and away from Ten like a child getting a shot, and his grip tightened where he was clutching at Ten’s bicep. The belt unfastened easily. Ten reached inside to pull him out, hasty. Changkyun sucked in a sharp breath breath. “You’re so cool --  _ fuck.  _ You’re so cool and hot.”

Ten didn’t see the point of telling him to shut up again, so he occupied Changkyun’s mouth with his tongue. Changkyun could barely take it, a mess as soon as Ten’s hands were on him, unable to keep up, his kisses fading into short breaths. Ten pressed his whole body against him, rocking against in time as he jerked Changkyun off, both of them moving as one unit. As they huffed against each other, cheek to cheek, Ten pulled at Changkyun with blind intensity. The toilet, the bathroom, their empty drinks on the bar forgotten, riding their highs together, alone. They were focused, drunk on the foggy haze of arousal, ignorant of listening ears as Changkyun cried out and spilled into Ten’s hand.

Before Ten had a breath -- a thought, even -- Changkyun’s mouth was on his hand, lapping up his own cum, then sucking down Ten’s thumb. Ten gaped at him, open mouthed, so close already just from riding Changkyun’s goddamn  _ thigh _ . He pressed his thumb down, forcing open Changkyun’s jaw, dragging his finger along his tongue, pulling at his bottom lip, and Changkyun let him, acting dirtier in the haze of his orgasm. 

Changkyun sank to his knees, his unfastened belt clattering on the floor, and while he worked at undoing the fly, Ten winced at the memory of his leather pants and sweaty, sweaty body. But Changkyun said nothing, swallowed him down with zeal and  _ moaned _ , bobbing around Ten’s hard cock like he’d done with his thumb. Ten’s head hung forward, gripping Changkyun’s hair but letting him pick the pace. He didn’t have the sense of mind to control this situation in any way, he was fully gone, teeth bared and panting heavy. 

Changkyun’s mouth had left his dick slick, and he brought up a pale hand to jerk at Ten, finally wisening up to the urgency in Ten’s moans. He pumped and pumped, mouth still clamped around his head, and Ten choked out, one hand slapping the wall as he came into Changkyun’s waiting mouth. Changkyun, ever attentive, stroked him through it gently, licking his lips, and stared back up at Ten.

Ten leaned back, resting his head against the bathroom stall, chest still heaving. Changkyun leaned back too, fixing his belt, pulling some toilet paper off to wipe along his face and neck. Once he stood, he looked back at Ten, who smiled tersely.

“Thanks,” Ten offered, hoping very deeply that Changkyun’s intensity in the last twenty-five minutes did not correlate with a desire to get his number. “For that.”

“Anytime.” Changkyun drawled, voice still so deep, and when he pulled his face into another dopey smile, Ten flushed despite himself. “See you around.”

And just like that, Changkyun pulled at the stall door and slipped out, leaving Ten staring at the toilet bowl. He checked his phone -- 12:38am. Not bad. He could still be in bed by one. 

**Author's Note:**

> EEE thank you for reading!!!!!!!  
> blease leave a comment if u enjoyed this i’d Love to hear feedback lol  
> you can find my twit [here](twitter.com/taeyongyuan)
> 
> s/o to my dear fwiends [taz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/pseuds/magicsoul) and [hyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyb/pseuds/uglyguccislippers) because this idea was born in the gc


End file.
